


Don't Look Back

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death, Mid battle, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Words flicker through Ace's mind on the battlefield, but the blonde cant seem to remember who said them. All he knows is that he made a promise to keep them even as the smoke rises.I decided to write a little more to this, from my fanfiction account, and repost it here.
Kudos: 7





	Don't Look Back

The smell of fires burning both the surrounding area, and the flesh of those long dead was as thick as the smoke that curled up from them. Even though they had been fighting for what felt like hours, it was still in the air thick above their heads as Ace bent down, neatly snagging the few cards that were fluttering over the cracks and crevices caused by the army.

He sighed heavily, the weight of seeing the dead heavy on his shoulders when he looked up. He could only watch, it seemed, as the army moved farther and farther, and killed more and more of the people of Rubrum. He was trying, to catch up, and a deep scowl covered the soft frown on his face as he rolled his shoulders. The blonde male was determined to complete his goal, and he gently brushed a hand over the cut from a close shot on his right arm, where it had cut the fabric just below the elbow.

Bright blue eyes scanned the area again as his cape gently waved in the breeze while he used a cure on his wounds, but he only subconsciously noticed it was waving, ignoring it in favor of walking around a few chunks of building that had fallen over. He hadn't expected this- not one of his other missions in Class Zero had prepared the sixteen-year-old for the chaos and destruction he saw before him. It was horrendous, he realized. The destruction that was caused.

Despite his age, Ace was a valuable member to Class Zero. it had taken a while for him to convince them he was more than just a little wild card, but now his calm, yet reckless attitude was very important to the team. He looked up at the sky with a soft frown. No matter how hard he tried, a phrase was stuck in his head.

"Don't look back... Move forward. Keep you eyes on the enemies beyond. And one day, save this country." He murmured the words quiet into the smoke-filled air and sighed to himself. Ace could only guess it was because of the doctor- or, Mother, as all Class Zero called her- that he knew this phrase, but he had the nagging feeling it wasn't that that had kept the phrase in his head.

Ace shook his head. "I don't remember you... The one who said it... But I'm not going to let you down." He whispered as he saw Nine and Queen moving towards him, killing the last of the soldiers in their way. He picked up his pace a bit to try and meet them halfway. "... I promise." He added softly, the wind picking up a little and causing the smoke to raise even higher into the air.


End file.
